Hotel Loveless
by Chakura
Summary: Watanuki has to go investigate a hotel with his "arch rival" Doumeki. Maybe something on this trip will bring them closer together. Eventual Shounen-ai 104! Chap 1 and 2 rewritten
1. Chapter 1: Trip

Hotel Loveless

Author: Chakura

Pairing: WxD

Warning: Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Ain't mines or the story would have been different hehehe

Note: Nothing changed it was a re-write since the first verison was not that good --.

* * *

Watanuki does not know why he thinks things would turn out differently. Every time he gets his hopes up in the prospect that he may actually be able to spend some time with Himawari-chan, something, namely Yuuko, would come and pop his bubble. Watanuki can not believe his bad luck! Originally he was suppose to go and investigate a small hotel on the outskirts of Osaka. A perfect time to spend some quality days with Himawari, even if it meant that he had to help one of Yuuko's "special" clients. Sadly, sweet Himawai was unable to come since her mom had fallen ill and her dad was out of town. This left poor Himawari to stay behind so that she may tend to her mom.

"Oh sweet Himawari-chan! She is like angel! To give up her summer break to take care of her mother," Watanuki sang out, as tears of love ran down his face. His daydream only to be broken by a deep stoic voice

"Idiot"

Watanuki slowly turned his head to his "replacement" companion as Yuuko so nicely termed. Since Himawari was unable to attend, Yuuko suggested that Doumeki should come along with him instead. It is sad how quickly is dream turned into a nightmare.

"Why do you have to be here!" Watanuki screech like an angry cat.

"Cause Yuuko told me to come."

"That's not a valid reason! Don't you have some where better to be?!"

Doumeki just sigh and turn his head back toward the train window. He knew Watanuki was not fond of him. He makes that quite apparent every time he flips out whenever Doumeki appears. Honestly, Doumeki does not understand why Watanuki kept insisting that they are arch rivals. If that was so Doumeki would not spend his time trying to keep Watanuki out of danger every time some spirit decided to attack the pale boy. Yes, Watanuki can get annoying at times. Especially when he flips out, which is quite often, but Doumeki never really minded. In fact he is quite fond of his bespectacled companion even if he does not show it.

"Bastard are you even listening to me!" Watanuki glared at the Doumeki.

For the life of him he could not fathom why he has to be with Doumeki. Okay, if Watanuki is being honest Doumeki was not that bad of a guy. He also did save Watanuki from some bodily harm, but somehow Doumeki still annoys him to the very core. He was so…so…Watanuki sighed for he could not even think up a word that would aptly describe the brute that was sitting across from him. Damn Yuuko, somehow Watanuki knows she had something to do with Himawari's mom falling sick and Doumeki somehow did not need to attend the Archery club's summer boot camp. Every time he ask her why Doumeki has to come along, she always replies with the same answer, "Its Hitzuen." Why was it that Doumeki was the one whom he is tied with and not Himawari!(1). Watanuki look to the stoic boy who is seated across from him. This is going to be one long week.

Yuuko told them that once they reached the station, the client will be there waiting to great them. Watanuki was expecting someone older and maybe a grandmother type or a young working lady or maybe even a girl who was around their age dressed in a cute kimono, but even that fantasy was crushed. The client was someone around their age, maybe only a few years older, but unlike all of Yuko's previous clients, this one was male. He was around Doumeki's height but not as big, he was more towards the thinner side. His face was also a lot more appealing than Doumeki's, but then again Watanuki may be a little biased on that front.

"I am guessing you are the guys that Yuuko-san sent." The guy smile down at Watanuki.

"Yes, I'm Watanuki Kimihiro, and this big guy here Doumeki. Shizuka"

"I'm Ueda Tatsuha," the guy smiled as he reached over to shake Watanuki's hand, " but you can call me Tatsuha if you like."

"Thank you Tatsuha-kun"

"Come on lets get you guys over the hotel. I will tell you about the situation in the car." Tatsuha pull Watanuki towards the car. The entire time he did not take his eyes off Watanuki.

Doumeki glared at their backs. He may not be what some might call a people's person but something about Tatshua does not sit right with him. There was a instant dislike on his part that Doumeki does not have a reason for. Maybe it was because he was being ignore by the two, or maybe it was the look that Tatshua shot at him during the introduction. Whatever it was it just made his mood take a down shift. What is even worse is that he is now left to carry the bags.

Watanuki was having his own little problem. The walk to the car was no means a long walk but it was long enough that Tatsuha and him were catching looks from people. It may be due to the reason that his hand was currently held on by Tatsuha and it did not help that Tatsuha decieded that they were close enough that he will no refer to Watanuki as "Kimi-chan." It was not until he caught two high school girl whispering about how a cute couple they make that he felt his blush kick up.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Tatsuha put his forehead against Watanuki's which caused Watanuki's blush to flare up even more.(3)

"Hmmmm You don't seem to be having a fever or anything. I wonder if you might have caught something during your ride up here." Even when Tatsuha said that he still haven't move from his position. In fact to Watanuki, it seem as if he had moved even closer.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Doumeki interrupt.

"Yeah sure" Tatsuha smile as he went to start up the car.

Doumeki turn to Watanuki, "Move."

Watanuki let out a breath that he did not know he was holding.

"Hey don't command me like that!" Watanuki screamed before turning around and ran to catch up to Tatsuha.

"Damn," Doumeki thought to himself. What the hell was that guy doing. What normal person would be that brazen to invade another's space! Especially a person that you just met. Yup, he really does not like that guy. Not one bit. It didn't help that Watanuki just stood there! What the hell was Watanuki thinking! He better keep and eye on his Watanuki or else something might happen. Wait, did he really just thinking "his Watanuki?" What the hell?! Doumeki rub his temples from the direction his thoughts were turning. One thing is for certain, this is going to be one long trip.

TBC

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Checking in

Chapter 2: Checking in

* * *

The ride itself would have been a pleasant ride with the gorgeous scenery and the perfect weather, if Doumeki had not ended up in the backseat which left Watanuki sitting shotgun in front with the bastard.

The two seem to be getting along great. According to the conversation it looks like Tatsuha also has some type of spiritual power. He is able to sense spiritual energies but unable to see or exorcise the. At least Doumeki has the upper hand on that front. He is able to protect Watanuki.

"Hey Doumeki you all right back there?" Tatsuha ask.

When Tatsuha received no response, "I could see that you are quite a talker."

"Sure if you call one-word answers talking," Watanuki snark.

"So do you guys go to the same school? Friends? Co-workers?"

"Same high school."

Doumeki did not understand why his stomach seized up when Watanuki stated that they just went to the same school. It's not a big deal and Doumeki is used to Watanuki's offhanded comments about their friendship, if one can even call it that. It may have been to Doumeki not liking Tatsuha and was hoping that Watanuki would at least acknowledge they have some type of connection besides school.

"Oh. Then would it be alright if you two share the same room since we had to close some of the floors down?" Tatsuha interrupt Doumeki's train of thought.

Watanuki blanched at the prospect of sharing a room with his rival. He barely can Doumeki as it is, never mind that now they will be sharing a room. It means the first and last thing he sees would be Doumeki expressionless face. This trip was getting worse by the minute, stupid Yuuko.

"Hn, its fine with me," Doumeki answer before Watanuki could protest.

Now if Watanuki decline the offer it would make him look rude, which he was not and make him seem, as he didn't want to be around Doumeki, which was true but beside the point. So at the end of his little internal monologue, he begrudgingly agrees to the rooming arrangement.

"That's good to hear, especially since we arrange to have the room close to mine in case something happens."

"Great" Doumeki thought, he would now have to see more of that guy. Doumeki does not even want to use that guy's name in his thoughts.

"Okay guys we are here" Tatsuha announce as he pulled up the driveway.

The hotel itself was a five-story building with ivy winding up on one side of the wall. A large garden greeted them with the sweet smell of fresh flowers. The windows were large, allowing as much sunlight in as possible. By all appearance the building was cozy and warm, but to Watanuki the quaint hotel seem to be hiding something beneath its sunny exterior. His breathing got a little heavier and he was trying to discreetly cover up his nose.

"Sense something?" Doumeki whisper into Watanuki's ear.

"Just something faint, I'm not exactly sure what it is," Watanuki reply quietly instead of yelling at Doumeki about invading his personal space. Though now Watanuki was rethinking his choice since he was trying to suppress the faint blush that is threatening to appear. This was mostly likely due to the fact that Doumeki is so close to him that his warm breath hit his ear in a way that in no way made Watanuki's stomach flutter.

"Yo, are you guys coming in or are you guys gonna make out right here?" Tatsuha ask with a smirk on his face.

"What!" "Me make out with this thing here?! Never!" Watanuki stomp towards the doorway.

Doumeki sighs quietly as he looks around. He was left to carry the bags, again. If Doumeki looks at the upside of this trip, he could make use of this time to better the relationship he has with Watanuki. After all before the guy interrupted he was actually having a nice moment with the bespectacled boy.

The hotel's exterior gave no hint about the beauty that lay on the interior. The lobby was large and open. Large sofas occupy one section of the room and further back, large glass planes replaced the brick wall. Thereby giving one a panoramic view of the large garden behind it. As the group round the corner there was simple circle stair case and directly next to it was only one elevator. The elevator was similar to the type of lift which movers use.

The room which Watanuki and Doumeki are sharing for the next week or so looks like a mini apartment. There is a small sitting room that house two chairs and a small coffee table. While the door that was towards the back that Watanuki assume to be the bedroom. It was an accurate guess though there is a small discrepancy.

"There is only one bed!"

TBC

* * *

Short Chapter I know --


	3. Chapter 3: What?

Title: Hotel Loveless

Author: Chakura

Pairing: DxW

Disclaimer: Not mines

A/N: Okay yes I know my tenses sucks. I admit it. I do not know why but it just is, but I promise to try and make an effort in keeping the tenses correct. Also, since this is so totally unbeta, there are bound to be mistakes and I hope it's not something that is distracting to the readers. I do not want a beta because lol as silly as it seems I really feel uncomfortable when my work is being read and critiqued. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer. Enough with my nonsense ramblings, I hope you enjoy the fic, mistakes and all.

Archy: I stop capping Wata-chan's ranting. Hope it makes reading the fic easier.

* * *

Watanuki could not believe what he is seeing. It must be a joke. It has to be a joke. Watanuki rubbed his eyes. Okay, it was not a joke. It was reality. There in the spaciously size bedroom, was a nice, one, queen size bed. This has to be a mistake and since it was a mistake, it must be fixable.

"Hm, there is only one bed here." Doumeki said as he survey the room.

"Do you think I did not notice that!"

"Well you are dense"

"What!"

"Quit your yapping. I'm getting a headache."

"Why you..."

"Hey, Wata-chan what's with the face?" Tatsuha appear in front of Watanuki's face.

"What do you mean what is the matter! There is only one bed for two people! One bed!"

"Oh. Well, you see because of all this spirit talk about this hotel we actually and suddenly had a large group of spirit fanatics reserved most of the room. Also the other floors are closed off because a lot of stuff keeps happening, and we don't want anyone getting hurt."

"One bed!"

"Okay, okay. How about this? I have a pretty large and comfy couch in my room, and well, you could sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch. Does that sound good?"

As much as Watanuki would want to take up the offer, he knew he couldn't. All the spirit energy that is bouncing around in this hotel would surely cause him unrest if Doumeki weren't there to ward it off.

"Yeah, but I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Well the offer still stands."

Doumeki was relieved when he heard Watanuki decline the offer. He knew at once when he saw the bed that Watanuki was going to have a fit, and it was true. He was surprise however to see how much Watanuki hated the idea of both of them sharing a bed. So, when Doumeki heard the offer he was afraid that Watanuki would accept and leave him. He wanted to spend more time with the boy or at least have him far away from Tatsuha.

"Dinner is at six and we're meeting at the lobby by the receptionist." Tatsuha close the door.

Silence overtook the room. Neither of the boys spoke, and soon the seconds dragged on to minutes. Five minutes to be exact.

"What time is it now?" Doumeki ask as he watch Watanuki busying himself by unpacking all their stuff from the luggage that Doumeki was forced to carry.

"It's four right now."

Again silence came and this time it stayed for quiet a while. Watanuki had just finished unpacking all their stuff and was now trying to find something to entertain himself.

"So what time is it now?" Doumeki ask again.

"It's four twenty."

Silence.

"How about now?"

Watanuki's eye twitch, "Four twenty-one."

Silence.

"What about now?"

A vein appeared above Watanuki's temple. "Four twenty-two."

"How about..."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Look at the clock your damn self! Kami-sama!"

Doumeki smirk. He just loves torturing Watanuki. There is something about the way that Watanuki just fly off the charts that made him so adorable. Maybe it was due to the way Watanuki's cheeks flushed a light rose color, or maybe it was the way his eyes lit up, or maybe, just maybe, it was because he caused this outburst of emotion. That he was the reason why Watanuki's eyes spark and his cheeks tinge with pink. It was something that he invokes within Watanuki, but then again maybe he just like watching Watanuki make a fool of himself.

"What I was going to ask was how we should go look around the area."

"Oh, sure." Watanuki stop his tantrum.

As the two boys exit their room, Watanuki came to a sudden revelation. "Hey! Did Tatsuha just call me Wata-chan?"

* * *

Watanuki was a bit thirsty, so the boys decided to go and check out what the little cafe at the lobby had to offer. As they sat down in a booth, a young, female waitress who was dressed in an orange and white maid uniform, wearing cat ears and a tail, greeted them.

"Welcome, my name Hiromi and I shall be your server today. Here is your menu and I would be back in a second to get your orders."

Watanuki looked at the menu. "Hmmm, The Cat's Eye Cafe (1). That name sounds familiar. I think Yuko mentioned something about it."

Doumeki could have cared less about the name being familiar or not. What he does care about was whether or not that uniform came in Watanuki's size. Doumeki imagined Watanuki prancing around in that uniform and gave a little snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Watanuki quirked his eyebrow, Doumeki can be so strange at times. He cannot fathom how Doumeki can be so popular, especially among the females and at times some males. Watanuki took a discreet peek at Doumeki. Watanuki admit that Doumeki is quite attractive physically. It would take a blind person not to notice it. Doumeki is the embodiment of the phrase, "tall, dark, and handsome." He is also physically strong, and not to mention, an expert archer. Adding to his physical prowess was that he was no dummy either. Teachers love Doumeki. They also commented on how bright he is and that he is so helpful in class. So yeah, Watanuki could kind of see where the appeal lies.

"Like what you see?"

"Nani?"

"Well seeing as you can't keep your eyes off my face..."

Watanuki fumed, Doumeki can also be quiet a jerk. "Don't be so cocky!"

Hiromi came by again to take their orders. As she was leaving she slipped a piece of paper to Doumeki and hopped off.

"What's that? Her number?" Watanuki asked.

Doumeki slipped the paper into his shirt pocket. "Yeah."

"Are you going to call her?"

"Why are you going to get jealous?"

"Nani!"

"No"

"Huh? No to what?"

"I won't call her."

"Like I care."

Watanuki wasn't looking at him at anymore, instead he turn his gaze out to the courtyard. It seem as Watanuki was actually a bit jealous about the attention he was receiving, even though Doumeki reject all those who came on to him. For example the Valentine's Day twins(2): they were two college girls who had some supernatural trouble and it seem at in the midst of all that, the two girls fell in love with him. They were good looking, have a great personality, and plus they were older, but he decline both their love. There was a time where the oldest twin confessed her love he was tempted to say that he had feelings for another.

"Do you like being able to see ghosts?"

Watanuki turned his gaze back to Doumeki. "Huh?"

"You should be careful on this mission."

"Why is that?"

"Because if something happens to you then..."

"What no more free meals? No one to entertain you any more?"

"No. What I was going to say was that if something ever happens to you then I would..."

tbc

* * *

A/N:

(1) Cat's Eye cafe I think it was the name of the cafe in Tsubasa or something that Yuko suggested the name should be.

(2) in book numba 4 I think.

Lol oooo cliffhanger Hope ya enjoy I'll try and get the next chapter up faster for ya guys. Please review makes me work harder yuppers


	4. Chapter 4: Long story

Hotel Loveless

Author: Chakura

Pairing: WxD

Warning: Shounen-ai and Un-beta

Disclaimer: Sadly again not mines :sniffle:

Note: Sorry for the looonnnggg wait ;; I just got so busy with school work that I didn't have time to write it out especially since I wanna try and make the chapters longer. I'm never good with multi-chap fics lol as it can be seen from my other xxxholic fic "Tomodachi?" I promise to be better and turn out the next chapters faster. Thank you for all your support. Now please enjoy the chapter

* * *

Whatever Doumeki was going to say was cut off by a loud glass-shattering scream. Both took off to the direction of the scream and found other guest members had the same idea. Watanuki tired and nudged his way closer to see what had happened. Doumeki apparently had a different tactic. Instead of trying to get closer to the scene, he turned to the cute waitress that took their order and asked her what had happened.

"I really don't know, but from what I had gather it seem as if that man in the blue suit had attacked a young lady." She was cut off by an elderly woman, " No deary that's not what happened."

The elderly lady bent her head lowered and whispered, "In fact it was the young lady who had attack that young man. Apparently she was in love with the man but he already had a family. It seemed that it was too much to bear for her and she finally confessed, but he rejected her. That is when she attacked."

"Even so would something like that trigger her off?" Hiromi asked.

"Love is fickle thing deary."

In the meantime Watanuki was finally able to make it closer to the center as the crowd. What he saw almost made him gagged. It was nothing physical that caused the reaction. The girl was handcuffed and the guy who was attack was sporting a deep cut on his left cheek, which was being attended to by a medic. It was something spiritual. A wisp was a thing was spiraling itself out of her chest and slowly transformed into what looks like claws with wings. It was slightly familiar Watanuki thought as he watched it float itself away.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Watanuki turned and found himself again looking into a pair of dark blue eyes.

"You look a little pale. Are you sure you're not coming down with anything?" Tatsuha asked.

"Iie, I'm fine."

"At this rate this hotel would be shut down soon."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Hmmm let's see if we counted the every first violent incident maybe like six months ago? But if you count all the other arguing and complaints then I think a year?"

"And it took you this long to seek help?" Doumeki asked.

"Oh hey, the quiet one. Been wondering where you went."

Doumeki just stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Hey look its almost five, dinner should be starting. Lets talk at some place more discreet."

They ended back at the cafe, this time with Tastuha joining them. All placed their order to Hiromi who left after giving a wink to Doumeki.

"Hey I think Hiromi-chan likes ya." Tatsuha nudged Doumeki in the arm, to which Doumeki pointedly ignored.

"Back to the question. Why you didn't do anything before?"

"Stubborn aren't ya? How do you deal with him?"

"I don't." Watanuki answered wearily.

"Look, the deal was that it was never anything serious. Sure there had been many love spats and sometime they get a big aggressive, but only recently its been getting really violent like what you saw back there."

"What actually happened back there?" Watanuki asked.

"The girl was in loved with the guy. The guy had a family. Girl confessed later on. Guy rejected her, and then she attacked." Doumeki answered simply.

"As you see it started of simply but always ended up violent. This had been happening at greater frequency and may people refused to come back, thinking this place sets people off. You come in sane and you leave crazy."

"Eh?" Watanuki looked confused

"Well most of the incident had to do with a spurned love. The people will come in here perfectly normal and quiet. Like this one incident a month ago that had to do with these two high school kids that ended up with one being pushed down a flight of stairs. The thing was that the guy who did it would never strike you as the violent type. He was quiet, studious, and always polite. I have seen him a couple of time reading a book in the corner when all the other students were having fun. Then a week he killed someone. I heard that a couple of days before the accident the guy had confessed to another guy that he was in love with him. When the guy rejected him, he got increasingly more aggressive in his, let say 'show of affection.' Then the final act was when the guy told him it was never gonna happen, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. He apparently said that if he can't have him no one would have him and pushed him down the stairs." Tatsuha finished. Any further question was put on paused as the food arrived. This time Hiromi not only winked at Douemki again, but also gave him a little air kiss.

Tatsuha laughed, "Man she got it bad for you."

"Hn." Douemki looked unimpressed.

"I can't fathom why any girl would like the jerk." Watanuki mumbled to himself. Out loud he asked, "What happened to the one who got arrested?"

"You see that now this is the funny part and the reason why you guys are here. Afterwards the person just goes into a catatonic like state. They won't talk, eat or do anything. Its like the life was sucked out of them."

Watanuki scrunched his face in deep thought. The wings, the catatonic state, the seemly lost of control. This is sounding awfully familiar but he could not place how and why. It was a nagging feeling that gnaws at him. Through out dinner, Watanuki had trouble paying attention to what was going. He cannot help but think he should know something about this. The dinner was interrupted when Tatsuha was called due to a problem at the front desk with one of the guest members. Watanuki and Doumeki took this as a cue to leave.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Doumeki asked once they got back to their room.

"What you mean?"

"You have been distracted all through dinner and before at the incident you didn't look so well." Doumeki paused a bit, "Spirits again?"

"Yeah. It was coming out from that girl. It was wispy but it kinda looked like bird claws attached to a pair of wings. I had a feeling that I have seen them before"

"You probably have"

"And how would you know that?"

"I don't."

"Well then don't go making smart ass comments like that!" Watanuki fumed.

"Was it similar to the wings on the girl who tried to attack you?"

Realization struck Watanuki hard. That was where he had seen it. Watanuki explained to Doumeki what Yuuko had told him about the wings. About how the wings suppressed one's self control, something that is more important than love as Yuuko said, and later the wings would suck the soul out of the body leaving a shell of a body. Yuuko had warned him about being "game" and now Watanuki wonder if what was happening here was the same thing as before1. Before he could delve further in thought the room phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Watanuki what had I told you bout being careful huh?" A musical and slightly drunk voiced asked.

"Yuuko?"

"Who else you dummy? Check you duffle bag. There is something in there that should be helpful. I hope you and Doumeki could get along, especially since there is only one bed." The woman cackled.

"How do you know about that!" But all Watanuki could hear was the dial tone.

Watanuki slammed down the phone, "Damn that woman!"

"What did she say?"

"To check my duffle bag."

"Why?"

"How should I know!" Watanuki went to unzip his duffle bag. "When did she have time to put something in my bag? I didn't even visit her the day I left." Watanuki mused. As he peered into his bag, not knowing what to looking, he saw something move from the corner of the bag. Taking a closer look he saw something like a black ball stuffed into the side. Suddenly that black ball uncurled itself and jumped on top of Watanuki's head.

"Mokona is here!"

"Waahhhh!"

"Be quiet."

"Don't tell me to be quiet!"

"Mokona wants a drink!"

"Baka."

"Don't call me that!"

"Beer! Beer! Beer!"

"Hn"

"Don't 'hn' me, you jerk!"

"Beer! Beer! Beer!"

There was a knock on the door, "Hey is everything all right in there? You guys are making a lot of noise."

Watanuki grabbed Mokona off his head and clamp a hand over its mouth, "Gomen, nothing is wrong. We'll promise to be quiet."

"All right then," there was a pause before Tatsuha continued, "Oh yeah, Wata-chan the offer still stands. Goodnight guys."

Silence.

The black puff ball wriggle itself free and hopped onto Doumeki's shoulder, "Mokona wants beer!"

"We don't have any!"

"We can order up some." Doumeki stated

"Oh yeah let's order some especially since we're under age." Watanuki hissed but saw that Doumeki was already on the phone ordering some beers.

"How did you do that?"

"Hiromi."

"Oh."

With the alcoholic urges of the black puffball stated and having drunk a couple themselves, Watanuki felt dozy. It was late and Watanuki wanted to get to bed. Looking at the bed and then back at Doumeki, it seemed like he knows what Watanuki line of thought was.

Taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just a tank top and boxers. Doumeki climbed in to bed, "I'm not sleeping on the floor," and with that he promptly fell asleep.

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was already one in the morning, going to Tatsuha's room was out. He didn't want to wake the guy, but then again he really didn't want to sleep next to Doumeki. Looking at the door and then back at the bed, which Doumeki now occupied the right half of it, Watanuki finally made up his decision. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into the other side of the bed, hoping that sleep will come quickly.

TBC

* * *

1 From book, I think, 3. The one w/ the pipefox.

Enjoyed it? Well that is it for now. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted up a lot sooner than this one ;; heh heh. Arigatou minna-san for putting up with the long delay. I really appreciate it. I hoped this chapter did not let you down after the wait. Please comment and/or make suggestions, onegaishimasu. It may make my lazy ass work quicker than before.


	5. Chapter 5: Late Thoughts, Early Musings

Hotel Loveless

Chakura

Pairing: WxD

Warning: Shounen-ai and unbeta

Note: Lol I wasn't gonna write anything but this chapter would not stop bugging me until I did so you guys have another chapter.

* * *

It was three in the morning and Watanuki was still awake. Watanuki glared at the offending arm was thrown across his chest. Though Doumeki is all control and no emotions when he is awake, he is a totally different being when he is asleep. Many time Watanuki was awaken with either an arm or leg thrown across his body. Even worse was that Doumeki seem to be a mumbler (not a word I know). Nothing that came out of his mouth was understandable but his face contorted with what ever he was saying. Watanuki seen more of Doumeki's expressions in the course of two hours than he ever had in the time that he knew him. 

Doumeki was not really a bad guy. Annoying and aggravating, yes, but never a horrible guy. A bit on the cold and stoic side but still it was never bad. Himawari liked Doumeki, which of course had to make Doumeki a good guy because the sweet Himawari-chan would never hang out and considered someone who is bad a friend. Though why Himawari-chan would ever think that he and Doumeki are best of friends was beyond him. Sure, they always have lunch together, Watanuki always having to make lunch for Doumeki. Yes, they can be fond together most of the time during school, but that is because Doumeki always made Watanuki help him. And they were together most of the time after school since Yuuko always had something planned. But the thing that Himawari-chan failed to notice was that Watanuki never went a day with out getting into some type of argument with the expression less boy. Yet, Himawari-chan thought that they were the bestest of friends. That their arguments were nothing but a comic show.

Watanuki gave a little "omf" as one of Doumeki's leg decided to join the arm that was in Watanuki's space. Watanuki gave a little sigh, he gave up trying to remove the appendages as it always find a way back to his side. It was also because removing the said appendages took a lot of work and strength, and Watanuki was just too tired to even try now. Even in his sleep, Doumeki exclude strength. Maybe it was from his archery training, Watanuki thought. It sure helped him out a lot of times. Secretly Watanuki appreciated having Doumeki around, even more so since he kept the nasty spirits at bay.

He doesn't understand why Doumeki risked himself to help protect him. Take that one time with the girl and the wings. She was slashing at him with a razor blade and he had being dodging pretty well. It was not until one of those swipes actually nicked him in the arm that Doumeki had grab the blade to prevent the girl from striking again. Surely, there could have been another way to stop the girl. Not to mention the time he had hurt is arm during the Angel-san incident. Then there was the other time were he got his soul taken away be the Zashiki-Warshi. There was no reason for him to being doing any of this stuff. It was Watanuki who is working for Yuuko, not Doumeki. Which was the reason why Watanuki actually go along in repaying his debts even more so, because he felt guilty. He felt guilty about dragging Doumeki with him and worse yet having Doumeki getting hurt protecting him.

Off to the side Watanuki could hear Doumeki mumbling again. This time his face was twisted as if he was in pain. Watanuki was going to take a closer look when he felt himself being pulled against the hard bodies. The arm went around his back and the legs intertwining with his.

"What the hell?" Watanuki cursed under his breath. Turns out that the big guy was also a snuggler. "Could it get any worse," Watanuki thought as he tried to pry himself out which resulted to Doumeki tightening his hold. "Damn! For Doumeki being so strong," Watanuki fumed as he struggled a bit more before giving up. Any tighter and Watanuki would not be able to breathe. One good thing though was that Doumeki had stopped his ramblings. If he had to be this close he preferred not having Doumeki talking in his ear. It was funny how much more noise the guy makes in his sleep. Looking up, Watanuki also saw that the expression had drifted into something more peaceful. A backward glance towards the clock showed that it was now closing in at five in the morning. Giving a yawn, Watanuki allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the steady heartbeats of his captor.

* * *

Something was tickling his chin and Doumeki tried to remove it when he found that his left arm was being pinned down by something soft and warm. Doumeki slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes to find that soft and warm thing to be Watanuki. The smaller boy's head was tucked under his chin leaving his hair to brush against Doumeki's chin. The body was curled against his, as the slim legs were tangled with his more muscular legs. Confused to say the least, he was wondering why he had Watanuki so closed to him in bed. Careful as not to wake the sleeping boy, Doumeki shifted his body so that he could get a better look at Watanuki. 

The boy looked younger without his glasses. It was not everyday that Doumeki could see a quiet and peaceful Watanuki. Even the normally loud boy's breathing was soft. There was only the slight movement of the chest that told that he was indeed sleeping and not dead. Death. Just like that time with that woman1. Yuuko and even Doumeki warned Watanuki not to go see that woman but that thickheaded brat did anyway and nearly got himself killed. He did not know when he became so protective of Watanuki; he just knows that he is and that the feeling came naturally to him. If it wasn't for Himawari telling him were Watanuki usually met the woman, Doumeki may have never found him in time. He could have lost him. That unbidden thought caused Doumeki to tighten his hold. Watanuki struggled a bit against it before relaxing again. Doumeki gave a small smile, even in sleep Watanuki was fighting against him.

Doumeki did not understand why Watanuki had always considered him an enemy. He had never seen Watanuki dislike another person excluding him. There was no need for Watanuki to harbor such resentment. They had little to no contact with each other before the intervention of Yuuko. Even that Tatsuha guy whom Watanuki only met a day ago seemed to be a lot closer to Watanuki then him. Doumeki frowned. Thinking about that guy just pissed him off. He did not know why but he did not like that guy at all. Something about him just rubbed Doumeki the wrong way, though Doumeki would never show it, especially in front of Watanuki.

Daring another glance at the sleeping figure Doumeki thought it was funny how quiet boy was when sleeping. He figured Watanuki would be as a loud as he was awake when asleep. Brushing a dark lock away from Watanuki's closed eyes, Doumeki mused to himself that if Watanuki learned to control his wild outburst he would have more girls fawning over him. Not to say that Doumeki actually wanted this to happen and not that Watanuki is unattractive, but in Watanuki's quiet stage he gives off an image of an ice prince. Doumeki was sincerely surprised when he learned that none of the girls in school gave the be-spectacled boy chocolates. Watanuki is any girls or boys dream with his midnight dark hair, the ice cooled skin, and cat like gold eyes, though the image was shatter by his outrageous reactions. That's probably why the boy had very few admirers, which is all fine by Doumeki. An odd thought but not an unfamiliar one. Glancing at the clock, Doumeki saw that it was almost ten. They should really wake up now and get started on figuring out what is going on with this crazy hotel. Doumeki looked into the face of sleeping face of Watanuki and decided that they could sleep for another hour. Closing his eyes Doumeki drifted back to sleep.

TBC

* * *

1 Remember that lady she's from book 6 

Well lol after like what? five months of not updating, I finally updated not only one, but two chapters in one day. Let hope this mood continues on . Sorry if Doumeki's thought seems to be a bit short but its like 3am now and Imma getting tired. I'll probably revise it and make his thoughts longer but right now I just want to write it all out. Hope ya guys like the chapter! Please review it what keeps whatever left of my sanity intact.


	6. Chapter 6: Confounded feelings

Title: Hotel Loveless

Author: Chakura

Pairing: WxD Warning: Shounen-ai and unbeta

A/N: I'm sorry! I know you guys waited a long time for the next chapter. I been having so much school work and a writer's block did not help. Anywayz I hope this chapter makes it up. I'll write more soon. I promise!  
--------------------------------------------------------

"So I see you guys finally got up," Tatsuha commented as the Watanuki rushed into the café.

"I'm so sorry we're late, but someone," Watanuki glared at Doumeki, "forgot to set the alarm."

"Hn." In actuality Doumeki did set the alarm and the alarm did ring, but Doumeki quickly shut it off before Watanuki was even aware of it. The reason being? Well what other time can one see a peaceful, quiet, and the completely calm face of Watanuki. It was too hard to pass up and Doumeki wanted the moment to last a few minutes longer. The problem was that he did not expect himself to fall back asleep. Lulled by the heat and the heartbeat of the boy cuddled against him. The next moment he was awake to the sight of a flustered Watanuki running around. Another thing was that, now instead of the nice, soft, and warm bed, he was laying on the cold, hard floor. A quick glance of the time told him that they were 20 minutes late.

Tatsuha smiled, "Its okay. Relax, I was running late myself. I only got here five minutes before you guys did."

The waitress from last time came by with coffee, "Oh, its you guys again!" Hiromi looked over at Doumeki and pouted, "and I'm still waiting for that call."

"Hiromi, don't you have other guests to attend to you"

"Oh, you're right boss. I be right over with your meals." She left with a wink to Doumeki.

"I'm sorry. Hiromi is a sweet girl if a bit flighty. She came on only a month before I took over, but she already made herself home with a lot of the workers. Plus the guest loves her."

"I just don't get what a girl like her sees in a jerk like him." Watanuki said with a thumb jerk towards the ever quiet Doumeki.

"Oh I bet its his tall, dark, and quiet persona he got there. But Wata-chan you probably have more admires then him."

Doumeki did not like where this conversation is going. Never mind that they are talking about him like he is not even there, but he it made it worse that Tatsuha is making himself ever so friendly with Watanuki. What the hell is wrong with the guy! And what the hell is wrong with Watanuki that he doesn't see how much Tatsuha is hitting on him. God, he knows Watanuki can be dense but seriously. Doumeki glance over at Watanuki laughing along with Tatsuha, and felt his chest tighten. He wished that Watanuki would stop being so friendly with such a sleazy guy. It is not that he is jealous of Tatsuha, but more like he is watching out the safety of Watanuki. Isn't that what he suppose to do, protect Watanuki from harm. Hiromi came prancing back, this time she had a tray of food.

"I took the liberty of ordering lunch. I hope you guys don't mind."

"Here Doumeki-kun, I added in something just for you." She then bend down and whispered into his ear, "meet me by the payphone in five minutes. I have some information about the incidents." With a swish of her skirt, she was walking away.

"Wow, Hiromi really likes ya doesn't she."

"hn" Doumeki picked up his chopsticks, "itadakimasu"

"Hey someone was talking to you!"

At which Doumeki just pointly ignored Watanuki and began eating his rice.

"Fine be a jerk" at which point Watanuki just turned his attention fully on Tatsuha and paid no heed to the expressionless boy sitting next to him. This gave Doumeki an opportune chance to leave unnoticed. Hiromi was already waiting for him.

"So are guys really investigating the cases" Hiromi stated rather than asked.

Doumeki gave her a noncommittal shrug all the while he kept his eyes on Watanuki and Tatsuha.

"Look I haven't been working here long, but I noticed that since Tatsuha-san took over these incident have been happening" Hiromi paused. "I'm not saying that Tatsuha-san has anything to do with it but you know how it might look."

"Hn" Doumeki kept his line of vision on Watanuki. So that explained all the odd emotion he been having since he step foot here.

Hiromi coyly asked, "So do you have a thing for Watanuki-san?"

"Why, would you ask?"

"Well you never took your eyes off of him for one thing,"

"Hn"

"And you never called me. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I have to get back"

"What's keeping you form telling him?" Hiromi, laid her hands on Doumeki's arm and leaned in close to Doumeki's ear, " Is it the fear? The fear of being rejected?" Hiromi tilted her head so she could look Doumeki in the eye, "you should not let something like that stop you. Don't you want to be able to tell Watanuki about the emotions you been having?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes," This time when Hiromi leaned in, it was not his ears that she was after, but his lips.

By the time Doumeki realized what happened, Hiromi already pulled away and at that very moment Watanuki choose this moment to come storming up to him.

"God where have you…" Watanuki trailed off as his mind digested what was before his eyes.

Hiromi smiled, "Well, I shall leave now, and Doumeki you better finish up all your food, I put so much effort into it."

"What the hell was that!?" Watanuki yelled once Hiromi was out of hearing range.

"Nothing" Doumeki rubbed his lips.

"Hey! What happened there? Answer when someone asked you a question! "

What is it that he feel about the ranting boy next to him? What keeps him from telling Watanuki about the mixed up emotion he is feeling? Is it fear? Fear of exactly what? And most importantly, Why the hell Hiromi kissed him! These thought plagued Doumeki through the entire meal.

**TBC**

I might add more to this chapter later. R&R Love all you reivewers who kept me going


	7. Chapter 7: Tips

Title: Hotel Loveless

Author: Chakura

Pairing: WxD Warning: Shounen-ai and unbeta

Notes: I'M SORRY EVERYONE!! I know its been a long time...a very very long time...like 2 ys Oo! But i got crazy busy with school never mind that I ma working now and I still had that stupid writer's block!! I tried to make this chapter longer since you guys waited forever but its still kind of short TAT...I promise I would write more a update more! Thank you for all of you guys who kept reading and reviewing!! and now on to the ficcy!

* * *

Too bad Doumeki was unable to spend any more time pondering since the entire day was spent interviewing the staff and guests. In the end it was all pretty much useless.

"God, I'm tired!" Watanuki stated as he fell upon the bed in their room.

The entire day of questioning people and nothing to show for it. Nobody noticed anything, saw anything, or was willing to say anything. They were getting nowhere. It is unbelievable how not one person would notice anything strange or even something that was slightly out of the ordinary. Doumeki has a strong suspicion that it may be related to Tatsuha, though he didn't voice it to Watanuki. There is something strange with that guy, and it is not because he was worried about Tatsuha getting too close to Watanuki…okay if he was being truthful, it does have something to do with it, but that its besides the point. The point is that Tatsuha gives him a bad feeling and that is all Doumeki needs. If only he can make Watanuki see that.

"Hn." Doumeki was tired as well but he wasn't going to show Watanuki that.

"Think Tatsuha-kun is really behind it?" Watanuki questioned.

The only little tidbit of information that they received was that the odd event started up only a couple of months ago, six to be precise. In other words the strange events began when Tatsuha showed up. Doumeki felt oddly validate by that when he first heard it.

"I mean he seem like a really nice guy and plus I didn't get sick around him."

"What about the wings incident, you didn't get sick from that either." A incident where he was too slow and Watanuki got slashed in the arm by the razor blade. Something that Doumeki made sure would never happen again.

"True, but do you think it would be him though?"

"…"

"You know you could be a bit more helpful in this!"

Watanuki then launch into a tirade, listing all the faults of Doumeki and how much better it would have been if it was Himawari.

"For someone who claims to be tired , you sure have a lot of energy," Doumeki plug his ears awaiting for another blowout from Watanuki, which indeed looks to be approaching judging by the nice shade of red Watanuki was turning.

"Why you bast…," the rest of Watanuki's words were cut off as the black puff ball hopped onto his head. It opened its eyes and a beam of light shot out from the crystal on its forehead.

"Mokona has a message"

"Yooohooo, how's everything going boys?" Yuuko exclaim out with a drunken grin.

"Nowhere." Watanuki grouse, shooting an angry glare towards Doumeki.

"Maybe its because you have not been asking the right question." Yuuko cryptically reply.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"You know everyday you have Mokona is a deduction of your paycheck. So you better solve this quick."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah bring me back some of the local beer! I heard that its delish."

"I am not getting you more alcohol you devil woman!"

"One more thing. Doumeki, I figure you would be better than that. Watanuki may be rubbing off of you."

Doumeki raised an eye brow at Yuuko's statement. Was that a warning of some kind? It doesn't really sound like one, but then again nothing Yuuko says ever sounds like what it means.

"What do you mean about that?!" Watanuki exclaimed, " He should be happy that I, the great Watanuki-sama is rubbing off on him. Maybe he could actually have show some emotions and act like a human!"

"Well goodbye boys. I will be waiting for that beer when you come back." Yuuko cackle as the beam disappear and Mokona closed its eye.

"Mokona wants cake! Yummy yummy cake!" Mokona announce as it bounce off Watanuki's head and on to the bed.

"Damn that Yuuko! All she ever thinks about is drinking!"

"Well at least we learned something." Doumeki pointed out.

"What?'

"That we have not been asking the right questions."

Watanuki just stare at Doumeki with utter disbelief, "You are an idiot."

Before the conversation can go any further, there was a knock at the door.

"Room Service!" A highly familiar voice called out.

"Mokona going into stuff-animal mode." The black puff froze in mid hop and fell to the bed with a small plop. If Watanuki haven't seen Mokona stuff-animal mode in action, he would have thought it actually was a stuff animal and everything was just a horrible delusion. Yeah, stuff-animal mode is a great skill.

Watanuki look up at Doumeki with a confuse expression. "Did you order room service?"

"How can I? We just got back to our room." Doumeki open the door only to come face to face with…

"Hey sweetie! I thought you were never going to open up!" Hiromi smile cutely at Doumeki as she proceeded to push the cart into their room.

"Ummm, we did not ordered anything." Watanuki explain politely.

"Oh, its okay guys. Its on the house. The big boss asked me to bring it to you guys."

"Wow, Tatsuha-kun? That was nice of him."

"Yeah, he thought you guys might be kind of tired from running all over."

Hiromi left the cart and was about to exit the room, when she stopped and waited. She look expectantly at Doumeki.

"…."

"A tip."

Doumeki reached for his wallet.

"Nope not that."

"Then what…"

"A kiss!"

Watanuki eye widened at the bluntness of the girl's response. How can anybody be so forward.

"A kiss?"

"Yup. On the cheek!" Hiromi smiled sweetly while tilting her head.

To an untrained eye Doumeki's expression did not look like changed much, or at all; but to those who knows Doumeki well enough could see how flustered he is. Watanuki saw how Doumeki's eyes just widen a fraction, how his jaw just tighten, and the slight tensing of his body. If this situation wasn't so awkward, Watanuki would have taken this opportunity to make fun of the big jerk.

Doumeki did not know what to do. As many times as he has been confessed to, he never been in a situation like this. All the girls were shy and sweet, never this bold. He took a quick glance at Watanuki and saw how hard he is trying to suppress his laughter. Looking back at Hiromi, who did not look like she was planning on leaving without the kiss. So he did not any self respecting teenage boy would do. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Darn." Hiromi frown. This was not a reaction she was expecting.

Watanuki could not believe how rude Doumeki could be!

"I'm sorry about that Hiromi. Doumeki can be a bit of jerk at times, but he is a nice guy...sometimes" Watanuki apologize.

"Its okay! I don't mind." Hiromi smile, "how about you?"

"Pardon me?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yeah, since Doumeki-kun didn't give me one…" Hiromi pout and even added in some glistening tears.

Well Watanuki now regret laughing at Doumeki's situation. He does not know what to do. Running to the bathroom is ruled out since Doumeki choose that route, plus he was not a rude bastard like Doumeki to run out on the poor girl.

"Are you sure you want one from me since it looks like Doumeki is the one that you like?" Watanuki reason.

"Its okay, since its you I will accept one!"

Watanuki mentally cursed. That did not work. He look down at Hiromi and sigh. Slowly leaning down to the offered cheek, he was about to kiss her when…

"Hiromi! What are you doing here? Don't you have more food to deliver."

"Ah Boss! Sorry Watanuki-kun I guess I'll take a rain check on that." She blew a kiss at Watanuki before being dragged away by Tatsuha.

"Sorry about that," Tatsuha apologize.

"Its fine."

"Have a good night's rest."

"You too! Oh yeah thank you for the food Tatsuha-kun." Watanuki wave goodnight.

"What food?" Tatsuha question, but the door has already close and Watanuki began yelling at Doumeki to get out of the bathroom.

**TBC**

* * *

Umm yeah does Hiromi seem kinda trampy or is that me?? lol Anyway I apologize for the wait again! I promise I will update in a more reasonable time!! Please R&R! Love all of you who do! X3 you guys help push me through! 3


End file.
